Omen Breaker: Clan Listings
by Homo Explosion
Summary: The cats of the clans in my story Omen Breaker. Omen Breaker is an OC Slash/TigerFire Slash story that is a WIP and updated atleast once a month. There will be 6 chapters, although, only 4 will be up for a while.
1. ShadowClan

_**Omen Breaker**_

**Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.**

**Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future _AU_.**

**Okay, this is the Clan listings for who the cats are and what they look like. :3 It will be updated with the clan listings, who goes up in rank, etc. **

**First up, Omenpaw's clan: SHADOWCLAN.**

* * *

**ShadowClan**

_**Leader:**_

Silverstar - Black tom with a silver stripe that reaches from his nose to the base of his tail.

Mate: Rubyclaw

Kits: N/A

Siblings: Willoweye(Deceased) and Grassfur(Tom)

Parents: Vinebite(Mom) and Sparrowsong(Dad;WindClan;Deceased)

Apprentice: Foxpaw

_**Deputy:**_

_**Medicine Cat(s):**_

Grassfur - Black cat with an almost greenish tint. He has green eyes.

_** Apprentice:**_ (Has shown interest in Bluekit)

_**Warriors:**_

Rubyclaw - Fierce light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Silverstripe

Dunetail - Long-tailed tom with sandy fur and gold eyes.

Stoneshine - Large dark gray tom with blue eyes. Mate: Morningwind

Stormflower - White she-cat with light and dark gray spots. Orange eyes.

Mudspot - Brown tom with black spots and yellow eyes. Mate: Sunstorm

Creampelt - tanish-cream tom with big paws and gold eyes.

Emberface - Brown tom with a splash of black, white, and orange covering his face. He has green eyes.

Cherrywhisker - Light brown she-cat with dark brown, almost red, eyes. Apprentice: Pinepaw

Cloudspot - White she-cat with dark gray eyes. Apprentice: Oakpaw

Swampthorn - Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Wisppaw

_**Apprentices:**_

Foxpaw - Sliver she-cat with an orange tipped-tail and blue eyes. Mentor: Silverstripe

Badgerpaw - Brown tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Orangefang

Oakpaw - Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Mentor: Cloudspot

Pinepaw - Brown she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Cherrywhisker

Wisppaw - White tom with green eyes. Mentor: Swampthorn

**Q_ueens:_**

Morningwind - Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Mate: Stoneshine

Kits: Icekit(She-cat) and Bluekit(Tom)

* * *

Sunstorm - orange she-cat with dark orange stripes and blue eyes.

Mate: Mudspot

Kits: Foxpaw(She-cat) and Badgerpaw(Tom)

* * *

Graytoad - Rather large(fat) she-cat with brown fur and gray eyes.

Mate: Willoweye(Deceased)

Kits: Oakpaw(Tom) and Pinepaw(She-cat) and Wisppaw(Tom) and Omenpaw(Tom)

* * *

Swiftflower - Orange she-cat with gold eyes.

Mate: Orangefang(Deceased)

Kits: Sunkit(She-cat) and Boulderkit(Tom) and Nightkit(Tom)

_**Kits:**_

Bluekit - A large gray, almost blue, tom with light blue eyes.

Icekit - White she-cat with gray ear tips and blue eyes.

Sunkit - Orange she-cat with brown eyes.

Boulderkit - Black tom with a gray patch on his chest. Has brown eyes.

Nightkit - Black tom with white spots that cover his body. He has gold eyes.

_**Elders:**_

Mossear - Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes. Mate: Frogfoot

Frogfoot - Black tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Mossear

Vinebite - Black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

Tornleg - Calico tom with yellow eyes. His front left leg is janked and he has to limp.

Omenpaw - Orange tom with a white tipped tail. A black ring seperates the white and orange from meeting. He has blue eyes.

**DECEASED:**

Marshstar - Dirty brown tom with yellow eyes and big ears.

Mate: N/A

Kits: N/A

Siblings: Rubyclaw, Dunetail

Parents: Mossear(Mom) and Frogfoot(Dad)

Orangefang - orange tom with brown eyes. Two of his sharpest teeth were pulled out and never grew back. Mate: Swiftflower Apprentice: Badgerpaw

* * *

**And that, is ShadowClan. I will try to keep it updated as much as I possibly can. :) Next is: ThunderClan**

**EDIT: OMENKIT - OMENPAW**

**SILVERSTRIPE - SILVERSTAR**


	2. ThunderClan

_**Omen Breaker**_

**Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.**

**Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future _AU_.**

**Okay, this is the Clan listings for who the cats are and what they look like. :3 It will be updated with the clan listings, who goes up in rank, etc. **

** Second: THUNDERCLAN.**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader:**_

Mousestar - gray tabby she-cat with wild orange eyes.

Mate: N/A

Kits: N/A

Siblings: Honeyleaf (deceased) and Gingerstone(She-cat; Half-sibling)

Parents: Wheatheart(Mom) and Raggedstar(Dad; deceased)

_**Deputy:**_

Gingerstone - a ginger she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

Mate: Flameclaw

Kits: N/A

Siblings: Whitewillow(she-cat) and Sparrowwing(Tom) and Mousestar(She-cat; Half-sibling)

Parents: Raggedstar(Dad;deceased) and unkown kittypet she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Lightningnose - Pale yellow tom with orange eyes.

_** Apprentice: **_Burnpaw - Small black tom with a small burn on his ear. He has blue eyes.

**_Warriors:_**

Blackmask - reddish-brown tom with black around his yellow eyes and a missing front tooth. Mate: Flarefur

Echosoul - White she-cat with dull green eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw

Frostleg - tall tom with strong back legs. Gray fur and light gray eyes. Mate: Stormtalon

Brownmoss - Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Yellowthistle - yellow tom with sharpe claws and brown eyes. Mate: Spotteddew

Cloudwhisker - White tom with long fur and blue eyes.

Dapplethorn - black tom with pointy features and orange eyes. Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Bumblebush - fluffy black tom with yellow eyes.

Spottedflower - calico she-cat with green eyes.

Beavertail - brown she-cat with a long fluffy tail and brown eyes. Apprentice: Stonepaw

Flameclaw - orange tom with blue eyes.

_**Apprentices:**_

Stonepaw - dark gray tabby tom with brown eyes. Mentor: Beavertail

Flowerpaw - orange she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Dapplethorn

Longpaw - Long-legged she-cat with pale yellow fur and bright amber eyes. Mentor: Echosoul

_**Queens:**_

Spotteddew - Light gray she-cat with dark gray flecs and yellow eyes.

Mate: Yellowthistle

Kits: Dovekit(she-cat) and Rainkit(tom) and Hailkit(tom)

* * *

Stormtalon - loud black she-cat with yellow eyes and gray tipped ears.

Mate: Frostleg

Kits: Stonepaw(Tom) and Flowerpaw(she-cat) and Longpaw(she-cat)

* * *

Flarefur - spiky-furred brown she-cat with orange eyes.

Mate: Blackmask

Kits: Sunkit(tom) and Treekit(tom and Skykit(tom)

_**Kits:**_

Dovekit - white she-cat wwith gray flecs and brown eyes.

Rainkit - gray tom with brown eyes.

Hailkit - yellow tom with gold eyes.

Sunkit - reddish-orange tom wth orange eyes.

Treekit - brown tom with green eyes.

Skykit - spiky furred brown tom with a white belly and blue eyes.

_**Elders:**_

Wheatheart - light brown she-cat with orange eyes.

Stumptail - Brown tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail.

Gorsefoot - bright yellow she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

* * *

**And that is ThunderClan. :) RiverClan is next.**


	3. RiverClan

_**Omen Breaker**_

**Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.**

**Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future _AU_.**

**Okay, this is the Clan listings for who the cats are and what they look like. :3 It will be updated with the clan listings, who goes up in rank, etc. **

**Third: RIVERCLAN.**

* * *

**RiverClan**

_**Leader:**_

Streamstar - white tom with gray eyes.

Mate: Owltail

Kits: Lakepaw(she-cat) and Snowpaw(she-cat)

Siblings: Swiftfish(tom)

Parents: Otternose(Mom) and Smokemotuh(Dad)

_**Deputy:**_

Russetfoot - White tom with Russet-brown paws and ears. He has brown eyes.

Mate: N/a

Kits: n/a

Siblings: n/a

Parents: Sandfeather(Mom) and Mudfur(Dad)

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Blueweed - gray she-cat with green eyes.

_**Apprentice: **_Featherwisp - Brown tom with long fur and yellow eyes.

_**Warriors:**_

Greenwing - Orange she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Seaspirit - Golden brown she-cat with Teal eyees.

Whiteocean - White tom with one blue eye and one yellow.

Redfoam - White she-cat with brownish-red eyes.

Vulturepelt - Black tom with dark blue eyes. Mate: Dustflight

Lionthorn - Golden yellow tom with orange eyes. Apprentice: Lightpaw

Leopardgaze - Golden yellow tom with brown spots and dark brown eyes.

Ducktail - Long-furred black she-cat with orange eyes.

Mapleclaw - Brown she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Lakepaw

Amberear - Orange tom with a reddish-brown, almost amber, ear. Has brown eyes.

_**Apprentices:**_

Lightpaw - pale yellow she-cat with dark green eyes.

Lakepaw - Gray She-cat with yellow eyes.

Snowpaw - Long-furred orange she-cat with amber eyes.

_**Queens:**_

Owltail - light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Mate: Streamstar

Kits: Lakepaw(She-cat) and Snowpaw(She-cat)

* * *

Dustflight - dusty yellow she-cat with amber eyes.

Mate: Vulturepelt

Kits: Graykit(Tom) and Blackkit(She-cat)

* * *

Berrypelt - spotted gray she-cat with long fur and amber eyes.

Mate: Amberear

Kits: Softkit(She-cat) and Lightpaw(She-cat)

_**Kits:**_

Graykit - Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Blackkit - Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Softkit - Long-furred orange she-cat with amber eyes.

_**Elders:**_

Swiftfish - White tom with brown spots and gray eyes.

Otternose - Brown she-cat with gray eyes. Mate: Smokemouth

Smokemouth - White tom with light brown eyes. Mate: Otternose

Sandfeather - pale yellow she-cat with brown eyes. Mate: Mudfur

Mudfur - Brown tom with a white tipped tail and orange eyes. Mate: Sandfeather

* * *

**And that was the almighty RiverClan. Next is WindClan.**


	4. WindClan

_**Omen Breaker**_

**Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.**

**Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future _AU_.**

**Okay, this is the Clan listings for who the cats are and what they look like. :3 It will be updated with the clan listings, who goes up in rank, etc. **

**Last: WINDCLAN.**

* * *

**WindClan**

_**Leader:**_

Featherstar - small brown she-cat with big ears and sharp claws with amber eyes.

Mate: N/A

Kits: N/A

Siblings: N/A

Parents: Featherstep(Mom; deceased) and Gingerstar(Dad; deceased)

**_Deputy:_**

Brownheart - large pale brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Moonpaw

Mate: N/A

Kits: N/A

Siblings: Hollowpelt(Tom) and Yewrock(Tom)

Parents: Bluefur(Mom; deceased) and Goldenyew(Dad)

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Rabbitsoul - gray she-cat with sparkly green eyes.

**_Apprentice:_** N/A

_**Warriors:**_

Hollowpelt - Brown tom with a black spot on his flank. Has green eyes. Mate: Coppertail

Yewrock - Pale yellow tom with green eyes.

Goldenyew - Pale yellow tom with golden yellow eyes. Mate: Grasspelt

Meadowblaze - orange she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Weedpaw

Crowflower - Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Petalear- White she-cat with a light brown ear and green eyes.

Sunwind - light yellow tom with blue eyes.

Leafpebble - orange she-cat with light orange flecks and green eyes.

Darkwhisker - black tom with dull amber eyes. Apprentice: Speckledpaw

Graystem - silver tom with pale brown eyes.

_**Apprentices:**_

Weedpaw - light brown tom with dark green eyes.

Moonpaw - White tom with blue eyes, deaf in one ear.

Speckledpaw - gray spikey-furred tom with light gray speckles and yellow eyes.

_**Queens:**_

Grasspelt - Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Mate: Goldenyew

Kits: Weedpaw

* * *

Coppertail - Orange she-cat with brown eyes.

Mate: Hollowpelt

Kits: Rosekit(she-cat) and Gingerkit(tom)

* * *

Silverbud - Silver she-cat with white ears, tail, and face. Has blue eyes.

Mate: Graystem

Kits: Moonpaw(Tom) and Speckledpaw(Tom)

_**Kits:**_

Rosekit - Pale brown she-cat, with what seems to be pink eyes.

Gingerkit - Ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

_**Elders:**_

Crookedclaw - Dark gray tom with silver eyes. Claws go slightly to the right after a major battle between the clans.

Whitestone - White tom with green eyes.

Brownbriar - light brown she-cat a white belly flank and orange eyes.

* * *

**And that's the last of the Clans, beside StarClan, but that's chapter 6. Next is the Dark Forest Cats THAT WE KNOW OF. I will add cats on as they're mentioned.**


	5. Dark Forest or Place of No Stars

_**Omen Breaker**_

**Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.**

**Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future _AU_.**

**Okay, this is the Clan listings for who the cats are and what they look like. :3 It will be updated with the clan listings, who goes up in rank, etc. **

**Okay, now we're at the points where I add as we go along.**

* * *

**Dark Forest/Place of No Stars (If Deceased is by a name, it means they are not in the Place of No Stars. All of the cats mentioned are dead because it's been many Moons/Months/Years/ whatever, since any of them have been alive. THEY ARE ALL DEAD.)**

_**'King': **_

Tigerstar - massive dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep "V" shape near the top, he has a scar on the bridge of his nose,and his pelt is criss-crossed with scars

Mate: Goldenflower(Former; Deceased) and Sasha(Former; Deceased) and Firecloud/fur(Tom)

Kits: Bramblestar(Tom; Deceased) and Hawkfrost(Tom) and Tadpole(Tom; Deceased) and Tawnypelt(She-cat; Deceased) and Mothwig(She-cat; Deceased)

Siblings: Nightkit(She-cat; Deceased) and Mistkit(She-cat; Deceased)

Parents: Pinestar(Dad; Deceased) and Leopardfoot(Mom; Deceased)

_**'Queen':**_

Firecloud/fur - slender ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and emerald green eyes. Long tail and large ears, one of which is torn.

Mate: Sandstorm(Former; Deceased) and Tigerstar(Tom)

Kits: Leafpool(She-cat; Deceased) and Squirrelflight(She-cat; Deceased)

Siblings: Princess(She-cat; Deceased) and Ruby(She-cat; Deceased) and Socks(Tom; Deceased) and Scourge(Tom; Unknown)

Parents: Jake(Dad; Deceased) and Nutmeg(Mom; Deceased)

_**Deputy:**_

Mouseblossom - dirty brown she-cat with white spots and red eyes.

**_Dark Forest Cats with Unkown Ranks:_**

Honeyleaf - light brown she-cat with gold eyes.

Nightstorm - large black tom with white stripes.

Appletail - small, golden brown tom with green eyes.

Redfur - russet she-cat with brown eyes.

Thistleberry - White tom with one brown eye and one blue eye.

* * *

**Okay, that's it until the next chapter and you get more details. :3 Hope you enjoy OMEN BREAKER.**


	6. StarClan

_**Omen Breaker**_

**Summary: He was born blind and mute. His mother thought nothing of him so she gave him no name. In the silence of the night he comes up with the name, Omenkit. As the moons pass and his littermates grow, Omenkit receives odd dreams. Maybe Omenkit was a more fitting name then he thought.- Can Omenkit put all the clues together, all the signs and find what is going on. What is truly going on in the darkest part of the clans.**

**Warnings: This story is dark. Violence. Cults: Kitty Version 2.0?, SLASH YAOI AS IN BOY/BOY GAY KITTY LOVE. This is a future _AU_.**

**Okay, this is the Clan listings for who the cats are and what they look like. :3 It will be updated with the clan listings, who goes up in rank, etc. **

**Okay, now we're at the points where I add as we go along.**

* * *

**StarClan **

**No cats, as of yet, have been mentioned. Any and all important StarClan cats will be listed in this chapter as the story goes on.**

**No cats have yet been mentioned.**

* * *

**That's it! Hope you guys don't get confused now when I don't go into detail about what a cat looks like when you can just run over here to see what a kitty looks like. :)**


End file.
